To the Rescue!
by thelivingtunic
Summary: When a trainer gets kidnapped, its up to her six pokemon to rescue her and bring her home. However, they face challenges and struggles they never could of have expected. Can these 6 pokemon possibly be successful?
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do however own my so far un-named OC. And my ideas of course.

* * *

A full moon spread its light over a dark land, grass rustling slightly in the silent breeze. On a wide, open plain, where a tiny house sat. There was a city not that far away. All the lights in the house were off, signaling no waking sign of life.

A large dog with vivid orange fur, ebony stripes, and a cream-colored muzzle, chest, mane, tail and fur from around its ankles and back knees, slept soundly. It laid in its large, homemade dog bed. Arcanine snuggled down into the bed, comfortable.

Two men, who had driven up from where a helicopter had landed nearby, opened the door and walked inside. It was surprising the large dog pokemon didn't wake from her slumber. The men didn't see the Arcanine, however, because the fire pokemon slept in a room where she couldn't be seen from the front door. The men walked down the hall, and into a bedroom. A fuchsia haired girl wearing a white dress that went to her thighs and that had long sleeves and a high neck, all of which was rimmed with a purple, black leggings under her dress and silver, knee high boots, was asleep on her bed. The men, carefully, picked her up, and took her out of the house, and loaded her into the jeep they had. They drove away silently.

The Arcanine awoke the next morning bright and early. With a stretch then a yawn, the large dog trotted down the hall. She was surprised to see that her trainer was not in her bedroom. She sniffed around for a while, finding the scent of the men, the scent of her trainer with them, and then finally she found the tire tracks outside. Going back to her trainer's room, she bit open a drawer in a stand. Five pokeballs rested inside. The Arcanine rested her front paws on the sides of the drawer, listening to them splinter and crack, then finally break away, letting the pokeballs roll. The fire pokemon flicked one with her paw, launching it into a wall, and a Donphan was released from the ball. He looked very confused to not see his trainer.

" Our trainer has been taken in the middle of the night by some strange men!" The Arcanine exclaimed.

" Are you sure, Flarepaw?" the Donphan answered, and Flarepaw nodded. The two pokemon continued to flick pokeballs until a Nidoqueen, an Aggron, a Typhlosion and a white Noctowl stood there with them. Leading them all outside, Flarepaw told them what she had told Rocktail, the Donphan.

" Let's go save her!" Irontooth, the Aggron, shouted, causing the others to flinch a little, but then nod in agreement. Flarepaw, taking the lead, followed the tire tracks with the others. The six pokemon were confused to see the tracks abruptly stop shortly.

" Maybe they used one of those contraptions that fly through the air," Groundthorn, the Nidoqueen, suggested. Flarepaw nodded. Then, the Typhlosion looked thoughtful.

" If they did, they must have gone North," he announced, his name being Blazecrown. " Because with humans to the West, jungles and more humans to the South, and deserts to the East, the only logical direction would be North. Besides, past the mountain range, we don't know what's there," Blazecrown added.

" It makes a lot of sense. OK. We'll head North," Flarepaw decided. The odd group headed North, taking a slow pace. There was no reason to wear themselves out so soon. Soon, they stopped at a small stream, and because it was sunset, they decided to stop for the day. Each pokemon fished out prey, ranging from Magikarps and Remoraids to a stray Octillery, although the Octillery didn't appreciate being fished from the stream, and squirted Irontooth with ink before slipping back into the water. Irontooth grumbled, and she hauled out a Magikarp instead, leaving Groundthorn with the biggest prey, a Finneon. As each pokemon settled down to devour their prey, no words were exchanged. Afterwards, the group laid down to rest.

After an uneventful night, the group got up and travelled North again. They soon came to a thick forest.

" Let's be careful. There could be trainers, and we don't want them thinking we're wild. Let's stick together," Flarepaw advised, and the group went into the forest. The trees grew close together, so it was slightly hardgoing. They were just about to stop for a rest, when they heard a shout.

" A white Noctowl! I have to catch this! Go, Raichu!" A trainer called, releasing the lightning pokemon. It charged up for an electric attack, when Rocktail promptly used Rollout, jumping into the air and rolled into a ball and rolled, hitting the poor Raichu in the face and knocking it down. It stood up and prepared to use Body Slam on the Donphan, when Rocktail slammed into the Raichu again, knocking it down again. The electric pokemon's fist crackled with electricity as it used Thunder Punch, but Rocktail expertly knocked the Raichu aside with his trunk, as Raichu charged at him. Raichu flew and hit a tree, then got recalled by its trainer.

" Come on! Roserade!" the trainer shouted out, as the grass type flew out in a flash. Rocktail jumped back to the group, as Flarepaw stepped forward with a snarl.

" Your trainer should give it up right now," Flarepaw growled out.

" I'm not afraid of you, you overgrown, flea-bitten mongrel," Roserade spat.

However, Roserade was instantly regretting saying that, as Flarepaw blasted out a strong Flamethrower. The fire blasted towards Roserade quickly, who jumped and dodged it. It sent out sharp leaves in a Razor Leaf. Flarepaw jumped as high as the dense foliage would allow, and then fire gurgled out of her throat into a Fire Blast, hitting Roserade with deadly accuracy. Roserade stumbled back, badly burnt. Roserade, despite being badly hurt, refused to give it up, and prepared to use Solar Beam. Flarepaw charged at Roserade, and brought her paws down on Roserade angrily, batting her from side to side like the smaller pokemon was a toy. Finally, Flarepaw let it go and headbutted Roserade straight into a tree, where Roserade slid to the base, and didn't move. The trainer recalled its fainted Roserade.

" Your all that's left; Let's go! Ursaring!" The trainer called, and sent out the big bear pokemon. Flarepaw stepped back, as Irontooth took a stance across from the Ursaring. Irontooth stomped her foot angrily, as Ursaring roared.

" Stand down! You'll never beat me! My trainer uses me for battles a lot!" The Ursaring shouted.

" Let's see whose trainer is better, then, because I know my trainer loves me enough to make me strong!" Irontooth roared back.

" Where's your trainer if they love you so much?" Ursaring asked tauntingly. Irontooth merely roared and rushed forward, ducking her head as to ram it straight into Ursaring's stomach, knocking all the wind out of Ursaring. While it was trying to catch its breath, Irontooth wasted no time in clawing Ursaring's face with Metal Claw, then as her tail glowed swinging her tail around to wham Ursaring with a powerful Iron Tail. The big bear pokemon fell backwards, but stood up again, lunging with a Slash Attack. When the claws raked across Irontooth's hide, however, only the smallest incisions were left, due to her thick steel skin. Irontooth quickly knocked the Ursaring out with a Double Edge.

* * *

First chapter! YAY! I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer, and I'm sorry if this was a tad boring at a few parts -cough-beforethebattle-cough-.

-Edit- I decided that I didn't want Entei or Lugia in this fic, not as a main character. However, Entei may show up later. So Entei changed to Typhlosion and Lugia changed to the white Noctowl. Before anyone says that Noctowl aren't white, I believe its more believable than a Lugia is, and it explains how fast the battles went, because a trainer wouldn't need such strong pokemon to capture a Noctowl. I apoligize for my grammar, and will try to write the next chapter better.


	2. The Hunters and the Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just my OCs and my ideas.

* * *

The group travelled on after the trainer recalled Ursaring and ran away. They hurried, afraid the trainer would tell other humans of the white Noctowl he had seen in the forest. Flarepaw growled as brambles clung to her fur. The six pokemon had no way of telling what time it was as they walked, and they were all getting frusterated. Although they'd all been wild pokemon once, they remembered only certain things, and had forgotten most of what they'd known. Especially Irontooth, as she had been a trainer's pokemon the longest, but she wasn't going to give up. She just wanted to remember it all faster.

Without knowing, the group travelled through half the night. Exhausted, frusterated and somewhat confused, the pokemon plopped down to rest. In moments, five were asleep. Flarepaw, however, couldn't sleep, and sat up. She had many thoughts barreling through her head.

_Where was her trainer taken? Was she OK? Did the people know she didn't have her pokemon? _

_Were they going to be able to rescue her? They were going to be alright, weren't they?_

Flarepaw didn't know the answer to these questions. With a sigh, she got up and decided to take a quick walk, knowing she could find the others' scents if she needed to. She walked slowly, her feet quietly brushing against the leaves and grass that covered the earth. Flarepaw looked around as she walked, until something snapped painfully shut around her paw, causing her to let out a loud howl of pain.

It was that howl that awoke the others. With a start, they jumped to their feet, and headed off in the direction the howl came from. Soon enough, they came upon Flarepaw, her paw caught in a steel trap. Flarepaw looked up at them, and then growled at the trap, even though she knew it wasn't alive and couldn't hear her. Rocktail, Irontooth, Blazecrown and Silverwing all looked, poked and prodded at the trap, not quite sure what it was. Groundthorn, however, realized she had seen one of those before, when a sister of hers had gotten caught. She had been hiding when the humans came along, and she had seen how they'd opened the trap to take her sister away. Recalling this, Groundthorn took a look at the trap. It was a bit different than the one she'd seen, but she figured the release trigger was in the same spot. However, while the trap was on the ground, she knew it would be very hard to successfully open it without it slamming back to the ground and trapping her own paw underneath it. Flarepaw angrily lifted her paw and the trap, and Groundthorn immediately grabbed the closed trap, before the Arcanine set the trap down again. The others looked on in interest as Groundthorn pressed a claw to the release trigger, having the jaws flop down to the side again. Flarepaw took her paw away as Groundthorn set the trap down, carefully. Flarepaw touched her paw to the ground gently, but winced when pain travelled through it and she lifted her paw back up.

"How did you know how to open that, Groundthorn?" Flarepaw asked, speaking in her usual soft, yet high pitched tone.

"I once saw my sister caught by one, and I saw how the human opened the trap," Groundthorn explained, in a gentle yet firm tone, which was usual for her. The others nodded.

"If there are traps around here, then, we should be careful," Silverwing spoke up in his light-hearted, feathery way of speaking. They travelled slowly, wanting to get away from that area, but patient for Flarepaw. Soon, the pokemon settled down again, and this time, despite her worries, confusion and fears, Flarepaw slept as well.

The next morning, as the group arose, loud shouts were heard from where the trap was, and the pokemon guessed humans figured out that a pokemon had somehow escaped. Hearing the shouts growing louder, the travellers ran, Rocktail using Rollout as a means of travelling faster. Even Flarepaw ran as fast as she could, only on three paws. However, this still put her behind the others. Alarm overtook them when a gun fired, and they quickly picked up their pace. Their hearts all thudded loudly in their chests as they ran, from fear and the adrenaline pumping through them. When the gun fired again, the group had a very good realization at how close the humans actually were, for the bullet blazed and buried itself into its target's hip. Flarepaw tumbled forward when she felt it, and the pain that went along with it. A loud growl of pain ripped from her throat, attracting the attention of the others. They half turned to help her, when a tranquilizer dart embedded itself in Flarepaw's shoulder.

Flarepaw last heard the others shout her name, before a heavy sleep fell over her. When she awoke, she was lying in a large metal cage, with a strange contraption keeping her mouth closed, a muzzle, even though she didn't know what that was. Her front paw and her hip still hurt, although not as much, and she thought that the humans had to have given her some kind of medicine. Still, she didn't like being in the cage, and she turned to the Nidoking guard, giving him a look as if to ask him to let her out. He merely turned away from her. Flarepaw grew angry, for she'd never been treated like that by another pokemon before. She stood, and rammed herself against her cage, and took the guard by definite surprise, for she had nearly tipped the cage over. He hadn't been aware of how strong an Arcanine she was, because wild pokemon usually weren't that strong. However, a thought crossed the Nidoking's mind.

_She must not be a wild pokemon._ Crushclaw, as was the Nidoking's name, seriously considered letting her out. There was no place for a trainer's pokemon in a poacher's place. He himself had been stolen from his trainer, and knew how it felt. However, as he was about to let the Arcanine go, he was called away, to battle another captured pokemon, to test how strong a battler it was. He sighed, and moved off. Flarepaw laid down, and put her head on her paws. If she had to battle, she would show them how strong she was. With a yawn constricted by the muzzle, Flarepaw fell asleep.

-----

Meanwhile, Rocktail, Groundthorn, Irontooth, Blazecrown and Silverwing were even more confused than they had been. Without their trainer or Flarepaw, they were really unsure of what to do.

"We should try to rescue Flarepaw," Rocktail grunted, in his low, rocky voice.

"That could prove very difficult. We do not even know where those humans have taken her," Silverwing voiced.

"Plus, it could be dangerous. We ourselves are hard-to-catch pokemon. Its unfortunate, but I don't believe there is anything we can do about this situation," Blazecrown replied, in his smooth tone.

"We just can't abandon Flarepaw!" Irontooth exclaimed in her rough, loud voice. As the pokemon continued to voice their options, they were soon coming to the conclusion that there was nothing they could do, except hope Flarepaw escaped and met up with them at some point.

----

Flarepaw awoke to see a Hitmonchan standing watch, and figured that the guards must change every so often. She growled lowly, but it was ignored. Soon, an exhausted Pikachu was brought in, and Flarepaw felt sorry for the poor pokemon. It was put back in its cage, and a Zigzagoon was brought out, being taken out of the room. The Hitmonchan smirked, and walked over to Flarepaw's cage.

"Soon it'll be your turn to fight. You don't look like anything special, but still.. I already know who you're going to be fighting, and you won't like it," the Hitmonchan hissed, and turned and walked back to his post. Flarepaw stood, her paw still sore along with her hip, but she told herself that no matter what, she would fight as hard as she could. No matter what her opponent was.

* * *

Second chapter! The group got split up!! Oh no!! What will they do? Whose this pokemon Flarepaw will have to fight? Will she win? Find out next time!


End file.
